


Singing

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 9-1-19, And what language exists with no word for blood?, Community: 31_days, Gen, Kenpachi gets bored, Where are the good fighters?, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Kenpachi wonders where the good fighters are.





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth  
> 9-1-19: And what language exists with no word for blood?

Licking his lips, Kenpachi found himself grinning. The little ones, he had cut them down like grass. They simply fell before his blade without even slowing it down. Honestly, he’d barely felt it when he had cut through their bodies. 

Ever since he had taken his name, there had been more than a few groups who had tried to claim it from him. 

It was boring as hell. Ain’t one of them who knew how to really used a blade, and he’d gotten annoyed that they seemed to think that they had a chance. It was frustrating at how weak people were, as he and Yachiru moved towards the lower districts. 

Their trip was taking longer than he had planned. But at least he got some good times. Sometimes. Mostly it was just people who thought they were better than they were. They didn’t move like fighters. 

Kenpachi was something of a brawler. He knew it. Hated killing these guys. It wasn’t worth the effort, and he might be taking out an potentially decent fighter when they got mixed in with all. Which meant less good fights in the future.

Still pissed him off that they tried to win by swarming him. Like he hadn’t been killing mobs like this since before he could remember.

Then the guy who had been sitting in the back stood, and Kenpachi felt his smile spreading. 

This one moved like a fighter. A good one.

Blood finally singing, Kenpachi lunged forward.


End file.
